


Human Again

by searider_Falcon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A seriously missed opportunity, F/M, Unimatrix Zero aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searider_Falcon/pseuds/searider_Falcon
Summary: This one is a short one but it's a Unimatrix Zero aftermath fic. There seemed to be a missing scene, especially after the hand holding scene in part I. So I wrote a little something to please my J/C shipper heart.*My browser apparently changed all "scene" to "science" and I didn't catch it! Haha....corrected now.





	Human Again

The Borg cube began to explode as Chakotay stared at the viewscreen. He waited, staring at the exploding ship, for Harry to announce the ship’s shields were down. Kathryn was aboard that ship and B’Elanna and Tuvok, but in this moment, Chakotay only cared for Kathryn. He felt momentarily guilty but his fear over losing her was too great and overpowered anything else he felt. 

“Their shields are down,” shouted Harry. 

“Energize,” said Chakotay before Harry could complete his sentence. 

The explosion left behind by the Borg ship left a shock wave and after acknowledging that Kathryn, Tuvok, and B’Elanna were on board, Voyager and the liberated Borg sphere, piloted by Unimatrix Zero ex-drones, jumped to warp and away to safety.  
“Harry, get us a safe distance away from any Borg ships, then drop out of warp to assess our damage. I’ll be in sickbay,” said Chakotay and knowing Tom would want to check up on B’Elanna, he called for Tom to join him. 

“You have the bridge, Harry,” said Chakotay as he and Tom entered the turbolift. 

The two men rode the lift to deck five in silence. Chakotay stared at the doors, his own fear over Kathryn’s fate providing a lump in his throat and no desire for conversation. Tom paced the small confines of the turbolift until it reached deck five. He practically jumped out of the lift and raced down the corridor to sickbay. Chakotay hurriedly followed. 

When Chakotay entered sickbay, it was busier than he had ever seen it. It seemed that every available biological science officer was there to assist the Doctor. Tom had already rushed to B’Elanna’s side.  
“B’Elanna,” Tom said in a hushed tone. 

“I’m fine…although I don’t look it,” said B’Elanna angrily. 

Then Chakotay noticed Kathryn, she was huddled on the floor, next to Tuvok, who seemed to be struggling. 

“Kathryn,” said Chakotay. 

Chakotay moved to her side and bumped into a science officer. The officer apologized but Chakotay’s focus was on Kathryn and he did not respond. He knelt down next to her. 

“Help me get him to a biobed,” Kathryn ordered to anyone who would listen, ignoring Chakotay. 

Tuvok was shaking his head, attempt to exorcise whatever he was hearing inside his mind. Chakotay didn’t blame him, when he was hooked up to Riley Fraser’s collective, the neutral link was enough to distrib his thoughts for months afterwards.  
“Kathryn we need to get you looked at,” said Chakotay. 

“Tuvok, first. I’m fine,” said Kathryn. 

The Doctor hovered between them, scanning Kathryn then Tuvok with a tricorder. 

“Tuvok’s neural pathways are destabilizing. He needs immediate surgery to prevent any long term damage,” said the Doctor. A group of science officers bustled over to assist the Doctor in getting Tuvok to a biobed. Tuvok attempted to fight them off, but the Doctor was ready and sedated Tuvok with a hypospray solution. 

“Mister Paris, your assistance please,” called the Doctor. 

Tom was focused on B’Elanna. He held her hand as she lay on a biobed. He leaned over her, concern written all over his face. 

“Tom,” called Chakotay. 

Tom wasn’t listening and Chakotay stood to make his way over to him. He bumped into a group of science officers who arrived to get Kathryn to a biobed. Chakotay waited for them to pass before he could reach Tom’s side. He put a hand on Tom’s shoulder.

“Tom, the Doctor needs your help with Tuvok,” said Chakotay. 

“I can’t leave B’Elanna,” said Tom. 

“I’m fine, go,” said B’Elanna, “Don’t leave Tuvok to the fate of losing himself to the Borg. Go.”

Tom reluctantly let go of B’Elanna’s hand and went to assist the Doctor. Chakotay watched him work with the Doctor as they used laser scalpels to begin to remove the Borg implants. Then a call came from the other side of the room that made Chakotay’s blood run cold. 

“Doctor, the Captain just fell unconscious,” called one of the science officers. 

Chakotay spun around to see Kathryn lying on the biobed closest to the sickbay doors. He rushed to the biobed, standing behind the science officers. 

“Kathryn?” Chakotay called. 

Why had she fallen unconscious? She was fine just moments before? She was giving orders. What was happening? 

The Doctor looked up from his work on Tuvok. 

“Administer 10cc’s of Trialleen,” called the Doctor before returning to his work. 

The science officers did as they were instructed. Chakotay stared at the bed’s biomonitors, but didn’t notice any change. 

“Nothing, Doctor,” called one of the officer. 

“Standby. I’ll be right there. Mister Paris, continue with the neural bypass,” the Doctor replied. 

Chakotay moved back to allow the science officers to shuffle around to make room for the Doctor. In doing so, he bumped right into him. The Doctor gripped his shoulders. 

“Commander, I appreciate your concern, but we need to work here,” said the Doctor. 

Chakotay opened his mouth to protest but the Doctor cut across him, “I promise I’ll inform you of the Captain’s condition as soon as I can.” 

Then without another word, the Doctor sidestepped Chakotay and moved to Kathryn’s side. Chakotay watched for a few seconds before a young crewman ushered him to the door. 

“Please sir,” she said sympathetically. 

Chakotay had no choice than to return to the bridge. He sat in his chair and could barely focus on what Harry had to report. His mind, decidedly in sickbay where Kathryn lay unconscious. 

It had been a few days since their encounter with the Borg and Unimatrix Zero. As much as he hated Kathryn’s plan to infiltrate a Borg cube, it had been a success. He was grateful to have her back. Chakotay walked down the corridor to sickbay. The Doctor informed him that the captain’s surgery went well and Chakotay was eager to see her. The last time he saw her, Kathryn was still covered in Borg implants and despite her personality being completely her own. Seeing her as a Borg caused him great distress and Kathryn’s road to recovery was one that brought him a level of anxiety Chakotay had never experienced before. He entered sickbay and found Kathryn lying on a biobed. She stared up at the ceiling, clearly bored. Chakotay beelined to her bedside. She smiled at him when she saw him. 

“Chakotay,” she said happily. 

“How are you feeling?” Chakotay asked quietly. 

“Fine,” Kathryn said, but seeing his skeptical expression, she added, “It feels good to be human again.”

“I bet,” said Chakotay. He took a seat on a stool next to her bed, “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

Relief coursed through him, as if now, seeing her in person, back to her normal self, allowed him to finally relax. He’d been on edge since Kathryn had proposed the insane mission. He was terrified when he heard the Doctor announce on the bridge that Kathryn’s away team’s lifesigns were destabilizing, and downright panicked when he saw the Borg cube begin to self destruct with Kathryn still on board. 

“Hey,” said Kathryn. 

She held out her hand and Chakotay took it. He gripped her hand as he did on the bridge before she left for her mission. He stroked her knuckles with his thumb.  
“You okay?” she asked. 

Chakotay almost laughed, “You’re concerned about me? You’re the one in sickbay after being assimilated by the Borg.”

Kathryn attempted to shrug but the Doctor had informed him he had braced Kathryn’s spine with spinal clamps, so her movement wasn’t as natural as it usually was. 

“Something’s bothering you,” Kathryn said matter-of-factly. 

Chakotay sighed, “Promise me, you won’t go on another one of these insane missions again.”

“I can’t promise that, but I’d like to hope that’s the last time I’m assimilated.” 

She tried to pass the comment off as a joke but Chakotay frowned. 

“Please don’t joke about that. You had me terrified,” said Chakotay. 

Kathryn looked to their hands, then squeezed his.

“I’m sorry for that,” she said. 

“Do you know how it felt to see that Borg cube explode with you still on board? We had seconds to get you out. That’s too close a call for me,” said Chakotay, “I was terrified I was going to lose you,” he added so quietly Kathryn was the only one to hear him.

“Chakotay,” Kathryn said just as quietly, “Risk is part of our job.” 

“But you don’t need to put yourself into those situations,” said Chakotay. 

“I was not going to ask a member of the crew to take my place. They sacrificed too much,” said Kathryn. 

“So have you,” said Chakotay. 

He looked at her, hoping to keep his pain out of his expression. 

“This is about us, isn’t it?” said Kathryn. 

Chakotay sighed, “I know, you said we had to establish parameters between us.”

“I remember what I said on New Earth,” said Kathryn, “I was engaged to Mark then,” she added as if the thought was a distant memory. 

“You’re not now,” said Chakotay, still holding her hand. 

Kathryn did not reply. 

“I think it’s time we reevaluate those parameters. I respect you, Kathryn. I respect your decision but the defined parameters didn’t stop us from getting closer. In fact, I think it helped us.”

“Oh?” Kathryn asked, her voice wavering. 

“It allowed us to get to know one another on a deep personal level. A level full of mutual respect. So, I’m asking you to respect my feelings on this and consider reevaluating. I’m not saying a complete reversal, just consideration.” 

Chakotay eyed her and saw her command school mind telling her silently that this was a dangerous path to follow. She tried to sit up but struggled. Chakotay helped prop her up with pillows, so she was in a sitting position. Kathryn folded her hands in her lap.

“You know I have a responsibility to this crew,” said Kathryn. 

“I know,” said Chakotay, “and I feel the same way but it doesn't mean we can’t enjoy a little personal time off duty.”

“And what if something ends badly? It’s not like we can put in for a transfer,” said Kathryn. 

“No, but I’m confident spending some time on the holodeck together wouldn’t destroy our relationship,” said Chakotay. 

“It’s not only that. I made a promise to get this crew home,” said Kathryn. She looked quickly in the direction of the Doctor who was working on Tuvok in the surgical bay, “What if I can’t give a relationship the attention it deserves.”  
Chakotay sighed. 

“I’m not asking for all or nothing. I’m asking us to reevaluate. Things are different now compared to when we were on New Earth. We’re closer, we mean more to each other. I’m asking to be able to express it,” said Chakotay.  
“I understand what you’re asking Chakotay,” Kathryn said looking truly sympathetic, “But how would the crew respect me if…”

Chakotay cut her off, “I’m closer to the crew than you are. They’re not the issue. The issue is us. I almost lost you today. It’s a terrible thought of losing someone you care about and having never been able to express how you truly feel.”  
A silence fell over them as B’Elanna rolled over in her sleep on the biobed next to Kathryn. 

“And how do you truly feel?” said Kathryn.

Chakotay’s face softened, “I thought you knew.” 

“Maybe I need you to say it,” Kathryn whispered. 

“You are the most important thing in my life. Your friendship, your leadership, everything about you is what made me fall in love with you. And I do, I love you, desperately,” said Chakotay. 

Kathryn stared at him and Chakotay felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. He finally told her. He always pictured a more romantic setting but his fear of losing her overpowered his logical brain. 

“You don’t have to answer. I just needed to say it,” said Chakotay, “I’ll let you get some rest.”

He stood up but Kathryn reached out and grabbed his hand. 

“Chakotay,” she said, stopping him from leaving. She pulled him down so he had to lean over her. 

Kathryn glanced at the Doctor, who was still busy with Tuvok, and pulled Chakotay closer. She kissed him lightly and quickly. Chakotay kissed her back. One hand caressed her side while the other held himself above her. She pulled away  
.  
“Sometimes, I forget what it means to be human - what it means to be a human and a captain. I can’t guarantee I’d make this easy. In fact, I know it will be pretty damn difficult,” said Kathryn. 

“I’m up for the challenge,” Chakotay said, grinning. 

Could she really being saying what he thought?

“Maybe it was this close call with the Borg, that’s really drilling this home, but being a captain means my responsibility to the crew is the first priority but what about a responsibility to myself?” said Kathryn, thinking out loud.  
She grinned a little. 

“Maybe...we can continue our conversation in my quarters later…” she glared at the Doctor, whose holographic back was toward her, “as soon as he lets me out of here.”  
Chakotay smiled,” I can wait to talk more about us.”

“Good,” said Kathryn. 

Chakotay squeezed her hand, “Get some rest, so you can get out of her quicker.”

“That reminds me. Can you bring some of my work here?”

“Kathryn,” Chakotay said half amused. 

“Please, Commander, I’m going crazy!”

“Fine, but promise me you’ll get some rest,” said Chakotay. 

Kathryn seemed pleased with his willingness to feed her workaholic tendencies, Kathryn raised a hand. 

“I promise. Thank you, Chakotay.” 

Chakotay turned for the door, 

“Oh and can you bring Harry’s initial damage report, and the engineering assessment…” said Kathryn. 

Chakotay shook his head in amusement and smiled. 

“Of course, Captain,” he said. 

Kathryn settled herself back against her pillows as if already waiting for him to bring her padds of work. Chakotay left sickbay and headed to the Captain’s ready room. He shook his head at Kathryn’s attitude. She was maddening but he loved her more for it. He was head over heels. He rode the turbolift to the bridge, mentallying making a list items that would occupy Kathryn and yet allow her a speedy recovery. Chakotay knew he’d be pestering the Doctor for status updates more frequently now. He’d hide his reasoning behind ship’s duty but secretly it was a way to ease the anticipation of a longer conversation to come. For the first time Chakotay truly felt excited for what the future held in store for him.


End file.
